This is Me!
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Ini adalah kisah hidup seorang wanita! Wanita yang awalnya normal, memasuki kehidupan baru yang serba tomboi! Berdasarkan kehidupan asli seseorang! Kau tidak akan mengerti summary ini.. (PLAK) (ONE-SHOT!)


Warning : Ini HUMOR! Jadi kalau mau protes, harus ingat kembali kalau ini FF HUMOR! JANGAN PEMARAHAN!

THIS IS ME! (Unknown P.O.V.)

Halo! Saya ini seorang gadis :) Gadis yang jenis kelaminnya sudah terbaca sejak di kandungan. Saya ini gadis berambut hitam sebahu, dengan poni panjaaaang... Jaaaang... Tapi jangan anggap sepanjang rambutnya Rapunzel, atau mungkin sepanjang susunan bintang galaksi. Hehee ^^ Yoroshiku, readers!

Sekarang mari kita mulai cerita hidup saya!

.

.

THIS IS ME!

.

.

MULAAI!

.

(WOOOI! CEPETAAAN!)

OKEEEEH! MULAI NEEH!

Pada suatu hari, di bumi, tepatnya bagian atasnyaa, kalian juga tau kan?! Aku sedang bimbang, saudara-darikuu! Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan selain bernafas. Kemudian, saudara laki-laki ku, aslinya bukan adikku, tapi yaa.. Sering banget dia kuanggap seperti saudara! Kebetulan adik saya yang asli lagi sibuk, makanya saya colong panggilan 'saudara' nya. (Kena hajar adek) Dia mengajakku untuk memainkan sesuatu. Hmm... Aku juga gak tau apaan nih, tapi kok ada pengontrol yang aku tak mengerti cara pakainya ya?

TIK, TIK, TIK..

Loh, kok saudaraku bisa ya? Dan setelah agak lamaan, ada suara musik yang keren. What? Aku belum pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya! Instrumen-instrumen keren disatukan, dan menjadi kombinasi yang terlalu keren. Aidaah, aku banyak ngomong ga nyambung yaa? Maaf! Maaf! XD

Kemudian, muncul beberapa orang di suatu layar.. Bahkan aku ga ngerti kok tiba-tiba aku nyadar ada layar, ya ampun! Ada orang berbaju kuning, rambut hitam, kulitnya agak putih.. Dibawahnya, tertulis 'Tokugawa Ieyasu'. Kemudian, orang itu bergeser. GE-SER! TAK EJA NAAH! GE-SER! Sekarang orangnya berbaju hitam, ada kombinasi abu-abu bertulis huruf washashawashashashaawh (aku ga ngerti itu huruf model apa) di dadanya. Dan dia menggunakan jas ungu. Rambutnya putih, poni tak menempel itu.. Woo... Di bawah tertulis 'Ishida Mitsunari'.

"Apa-apaan ni, hoy?" Tanyaku heran. Ya iyalah! Aku ga ngerti! Layar yang terdiri atas orang tidak bergerak, tapi malah geser dan ada yang menghilang, model baju yang asing, serta musik beat yang dari tadi membuat aku guncang kepala.

"INI ADALAH TEMPUUR!"

"Woo..." Aku cuman terkagum-kagum, padahal ga ngerti blas. -_- Ga donk banget gue. Kemudian, orang-orang yang geser itu berhenti bergerak pada seorang wanita berambut gelombang coklat muda baaaanget di tengah layar. Bajunya hijau gelap, dengan penampilan yang agak hot. Tertulis di bawah 'Saica Magoichi'. Tadi itu terutama hotnya di... Dii... (Maaf, kalau saya jelasin, pikiran kalian bakal blekok.)

"Coba kamu pake ini!" Seru saudaraku.

"HEEH?" Aku ga ngerti. Nekennya gimana, sistem pilih gimana, haaih.. Saudaraku geleng-geleng, lalu menekan tombol yang bergambar silang. Silang.. Setahuku silang itu artinya salah. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"This is our way!"

SAPA ITU YANG NGOMONG? WOOI! ADA HANTUU? HEEH?! SAPAA?! SETAHUKU YANG DI DALAM CUMAN AKU DAN SAUDARAKU COWOK! KOK ADA SUARA CEWEK LAGI? (Hooi.. Lebai banget..)

"Bodoh! Suaranya itu dari sinii!" Bentak saudaraku menunjuk layar.

"Haa? Maaf deh, maaf. Bodoh amet gue." Aku tersipu malu.

"Seperti biasa lu, o'on!" Seru saudaraku agak sebal.

Kemudian, dia menjelaskan beberapa hal. Terutama soal pengontrol itu, yaah! Ternyata pengontrol itu terdiri atas silang, kotak, bulat, dan segitiga. TUNGGU, AKU BUKAN ANAK TEKAA! Selain itu ada lagi panah ke atas, kiri, kanan, bawah. Belum sisi sampingnya ada huruf L dan huruf R. Dalam hati gue bilang :

"INI PENGONTROL NGAJARIN PELAJARAN APA SEEH? ANEH BANGET.."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

'Battle of Ueda Castle'

Ya, itu tulisan yang ada di kanan bawah. Ada lambang bendera empat segitiga, tapi maaf saya males jabarin dimana letak segitiganya.

Kemudian, ada tulisan di layar dengan latar warna merah. Tulisan kecil di kiri 'Sanada Yukimura', terus tulisan yang persis dengan apa yang diucapkan layar. AKU... GAK.. NGERTI.. SORRY.. Gak cuman 'Sanada Yukimura' merah, ada 'Sarutobi Sasuke' merah, 'Saica Magoichi' biru, 'General' biru dan 'General' merah, bla bla bla, bla blaa.. Aku ga hapal. Di pojok kanan bawah lagi ada tulisan '0 K.O.' Dan '0 Z'. Ini pandangan pertama saya loh, jadi saya bingung ini ngapain. Harus nungguin angka 0 jadi 9, ato harus nunggu tulisannya habis, ato harus dengan cepet KUBANTING LAYARNYA? Saudaraku ngajarin.

"CARA MAINNYA ITU, MBAK HARUS ..., ..., AKHIRNYA ...! Buat itu, ngertilah cara mainnya dulu! Ini kalo mau ..., terus ini kalo ..., ini buat ..., sementara yang ini ...! Ngerti?" Jelas saudaraku nunjukkin tombol-tombol yang gue anggep pelajaran anak TEKA.

"Ah-haah..." Aku cuman ngangguk dan nurutin.

Kemudian, gue ikutin sesuai intruksi saudaraku.

DOOSH!

WHAAT? ORANG DI LAYAR ITU NEMBAAK? Coba gue teken lagi.

DOOOSH! DOOOSH!

DIA NEMBAK PAS AKU TEKEN TOMBOL ITUU! KOK BISA SIH? MEMANG GITU CARA KERJANYA APA AKU KEBETULAN GENIUS NEEH? KEREEN!

"HEEH! KEREN INI ALAMAKJAAN!" Teriakku sambil nyoba tombol lain. Gerakannya bagus-bagus semuaa! Woow...

Kemudian, gue berhasil hancurin seseorang yang berdiri terus megang tiang panjang, ga tau apa urusannya. Lalu, air-air itu pada keluar masuk. Hah?

'WAIT! THE MOAT!'

Nah, itu tulisan yang paling aku inget di 'Sanada Yukimura' merah. Ckck.. Padahal ga ngerti aku apa itu moat? -_-

Kemudian, aku melakukan itu teruus.. Teruus.. Teruus.. Sampai aku terpaksa mengarah ke kepala banteng kecil. Apaa? Banteng? Kita lawan banteng? Kemudian, aku berpas-pasan dengan seseorang baju motif kayak tentara, cuman yang ini kuning hijau kayaknya, terus ada bingkai besi di wajahnya.

Aku bingung kenapa dia gak kesakitan pas dipasang besi keras gituan? Terus herannya lagi, kenapa dia ga malu? Mukanya itu coreng-coreng! Hitam lagi! Ga dimarahin ibunya apa? Dan tunggu.. Mereka semua.. GA KELIATAN IBUNYAAA?! IBUNYA, APALAGI AYAHNYA YA AMPUUN!

Dan lagi. Gue baru nyadar. Ini PE-NI-PU-AN! TERNYATA BANTENG ITU ORANG! SAYA TUNDUK! YANG SALAH GURUKU APA LAYARNYA SEH? GURUKU SELALU BILANG BANTENG ITU BERTANDUK, DAN DISINI.. BANTENGNYA ORANG! DAN AKU JUGA BARU NYADAR ORANG ITU MODEL MONYEET! YANG BENER BANTENG ITU ORANG KAH, ORANG NYAMAR JADI BANTENG KAH... MUNGKIN JUGA BANTENG ADALAH MONYEET! AAAH! AAKH! GA NGURUUUSH!

Kemudian, si penipu itu buat dirinya jadi.. Jadi.. Tiga? Dia monyet apaan seeeh?! Gile aje luu! LAMA-LAMA AKU STRESS AMA INI LAYAAR!

Tanpa disadari, sambil gue bayangin hal-hal tersebut, model monyetnya mati. KAPOOK! MAKANYA JANGAN NYALAHIN ILMU BANTENG YANG BERBUNYI KERAKYATAN YANG DIPIMPIN OLEH HIKMAT KEBIJAKSANAAN DALAM PERMUSYAWARATAN PERWAKILAAN! KAPOOOK!

Kemudian, aku mengarah ke.. Whaat? Ada gambar banteng lagi? Lebih besar! Gue mau teriak dalam hati nih :

HEI PEMBUAT LAYAR INII! SEBENARNYA NIATMU ITU SALAHIN ILMU BANTENG APA APAA?! HAAAH! DAH GITU BANTENGNYA MACEM-MACEM LAGII! PAK PEMIMPIN NEGARA! TOLONG BANTU SAYA! HENTIKAN PENYALAHAN AJAR ILMU BANTENG INII!

Sudah, hentikan soal ilmu banteng. Bener aja sih, penipuan. Tapi kali ini orangnya pake iket merah di kepala nutup kening. Bajunya merah, keliatan dadanya. Syukurin cowok. Celananya putih ada corak api merah. Dia megang dua tombak.

"WITH MY BLOOD.. MY SOUL! WHICH DEPANDS WHO I AM!"

Cuman itu yang aku inget mungkin juga ada yang salah dari kalimat itu, sumpah demi apa deh. Bahkan bersumpah demi bintang jatuh Halley deh! Oke, fokus. Aku kontrol biar orangku itu nembak dan...

MATILAH KAU, PENYALAH AJAR ILMU BANTEEENG!

Kok aku malah sering nyebut Penyalah Ajar ilmu banteng sih? Ya memang bener kan? -_- dan... Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Apa ada tambahan dari penyalah ajar ilmu banteng ini? Atau malah penyalah ajar ikat merah itu tobat? Stress dah..

Kemudian, lewati aja nih. Kita kembali ke orang-orang geser. Aku melihat seseorang yang mata kirinya ditutupi ungu-ungu. Bajunya serba tali-tali. Warna ungu. Boleh juga.. Di bawah tertulis 'Chosokabe Motochika'. Dan aku nyadar kalau... Saudara 'palsu' udah gak ngurusin aku lagi. Aku bisa mandirii! Hahaa! Oh my, gila sekali saya.

Aku cobain gerakan ni orang. Aku mangap-mangap.. Mangap.. Makin lama makin mangap.. Sumpah, ga bohong. DIA KEREN BANGEET! NAPA BOONG COBA? GUE MAIN INI PAS BULAN KEAGAMAAN! (Eh) Yang paling kusuka, pas dia bikin perangkap. Kotak-kotak kayak pas aku gambar rumah di kertas dengan ga simetris banget.

Kembali ke cerita. Dan beberapa hari setelah itu, ga ada lagi yang namanya orang geser, Chosokabe, Saica, Sanada, latar merah biru, musik guncang kepala, the moat moat, dan bahkan PENYALAH AJAR ILMU BANTENG! BEBAS DAH DARI KETOLOLAN ILMU BANTENG! Hidupku udah normal. Dan apa yang kutulis?

'Sengoku Basara'!

Nah. Ternyata soal semua yang ngawut-ngawut ngidul ngetan wali ngulon itu adalah Sengoku Basara. Haha, kenapa baru nyadar sekarang coba?

Kemudian, aku dikenalin lagi sama saudara, kali ini saudara asli! Beda loh! Judulnya 'Sengoku Basara 2 : Heroes'. What? Lantas yang di saudara 'palsu' itu Sengoku Basara apa? Jelas lebih bagus yang itu setelah kulihat covernya! Dan ternyata.. Yang itu 'Basara Samurai Heroes', alias aslinya 'Basara 3' English version. Saudara asliku memang kurang top sih, jadi lebih jadul nomornya. Amploop, amploop..

Sama kayak kejadian saudara palsu, gerakan yang disini juga diajarin saudara. Dan sekarang, orang layarnya berbaju layak kesatria warna putih, ada merahnya. Gan.. Teng.. Hee.. Gerakannya juga kereen! Cahaya dimana-mana yang penting senang! Waaa! Waaa! Nyoo nyoo nyoot.. Ngapain coba ngomong ginian? Padahal ga ngerti (-o-")/!

Dan nama orang itu setelah kucari... Azai Nagamasa. Dia ini terlalu sering adegan romantis ama gadis gelap bernama Oichi. Setahuku, Oichi ini wanita yang kesepian karena kalo di Basara 3, Nagamasa udah matek! Jadi, lebih banyak orang Basara 3 ya? Yaah... Kuharap ada takdir yang gabungin mereka lagi di layar lain..

Selanjut-lanjut lagi, aku ditunjukkan animasi layar berjudul BASARA 4. EMPAAT? CEPET BANGET! Dan bener aja nih kataku. Takdir menentukan Nagamasa dan Oichi bersatu. Kemudian, aku liatin orang-orangnya. Aku tertarik ama... Ama..

1. Orang baju merah muda campur merah dengan dadu sebagai andalannya dan dua pedang kecil. Akrobatik sekali.

2. Orang yang tak jelasin di Samurai Heroes, alias yang poni gak nempel itu. Ternyata serangannya cepet dan sifatnya penuh balas dendam.

3. Orang yang pake bahasa campur antara Inggris dan Jepang. Pedangnya 6 dan dia adalah orang santai. Dan baru nyadar dia pake penutup mata kanan, kebalikan dengan Chosokabe.

Kebetulan saat itu tak temuin dalam bahasa Jepang, jadi tak cari satu-satu sapa aja nama orangnya, kecuali nomor 2. Dia Ishida Mitsunari kan? Setelah dicari.. Namanya yang nomor 1 itu Shima Sakon, sementara itu yang nomor 3 itu Date Masamune!

Sekilas tentang animasi layar Basara 4. Awalnya, aku ngira Katsuie itu cewek saking penampilannya yang berambut bob poni hampir menutup mata itu. Ternyata pas diliat lagi... Ampun, tobat! DIA COWOK! Lagi, salah kira soal Naotora. Tak kira dia ini cowok karena tomboi banget. Dan ternyata pas diliat lagi.. Dobel tobat demi apa, dia Cewek! Baru liat rambutnya panjang! TOBAT OH TOBAT!

Oke! Kembali ke cerita! Kehidupan melaju begitu cepat... Dan pada kenyataannya, lama-kelamaan aku candu ama yang namanya cari combo Basara! Yeeehaaa! Ternyata, ga cuman 6 orang (Motochika, Magoichi, Nagamasa, Sakon, Mitsunari, Masamune) yang enak, masih banyak yang enak. Bukan dagingnya nak, tapi combonya. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Matabei, Fuuma, Kenshin, Nobunaga, Matsu, Toshiie, dan Kasuga. Yang lain ga seberapa.. Tapi enak juga! Sekali lagi saya tegaskan, BUKAN DAGINGNYA YANG ENAK! TAPI COMBONYA!

Kemudian, iseng-iseng saya cari cerita. Ketemulah cerita judulnya 'CUTS!'. Pembuatnya bernama xtreme guavaniko. Dan bacalah saya cerita itu. Aku.. Guess what? Aku ngakak-ngakakan di rumah sampai dikira gila sama saudaraku! Terutama pas baca bagian Masamune yang ngira 'Despicable' itu 'Dasi Kabel' dan Motochika yang menjadi Kabuto milik Naruto! Belum lagi pas dia serbu kulkas kesayangan Nagamasa XD.

Gak cuman itu, ternyata banyak cerita yang ngerumpi disini. Saya buka yang berjudul 'Cut, Rolling, Actions! SenBasara Drama!' (Gak tau salah tulis apa ga ini) dengan pengarang yang bernama CindyChiLollicon999. Ga kalah ngakak kayak yang pertama, terutama adegan Mitsuhide! Yang dibilangin orgil, terus ogahan, akhirnya guling-guling kayak beneren orgil. Gj? Hahaa!

Ada cerita lain lagi berjudul 'Ujian di Konoha High School tentang Sengoku Basara' dengan pengarang Saika Tsuruhime. Yang jelas, para siswa disana bodoh semua! Kecuali Sakura. Banggalah saya denganmu, Sakura :) Jawaban yang lain serba abstrak dan bikin ngakak. Yang saya inget :

'KAKEK DANZOOO! TOLONG SAYAA!'

Gubrak. Setelah membaca cerita-cerita itu, boleh juga nih, kalo aku yang bikin cerita ginian... Jadilah nama saya disitu!

Dan sekarang, ato bahkan mulai dari tadi, kalian heran. Ini cerita apaan sih? Kok malah abstrak? Bukan tentang gadis yang dimaksud di summary? Yappz! Selamat! Kalian masuk curhatan saya di fandom Basara! Uhuui! Uhuui! Alias Dissa sendiri! Jangan marah, oke? Warning sudah menegaskan cinn.. Jadi, mari dilanjutin aja! (Dissa kena hajar readers banyak kali)

Oke, jadi nama akun pertama saya adalah 'dissaFF'. Sumpah, pertama pas aku ngisi profil, geje banget. Jangan ditanya, lupa udahan.. Yang jelas saya menghabiskan 1 bulan agak lebih untuk bikin cerita 'JaNime High School Day 1'. Masih jelek banget cerita ini, summary biasa banget, yang ngakak dari cerita ini paling cuman adegan DuGen dan Kojuro yang ngomongin atlet! Yang nge-fav cerita ini cuman 1 coba? Dan namanya adalah 'thegirlwriter'. Masih belum ada review yang tebaran. Kemudian, saya rilislah 'JaNime High School Day 2' Act 1 dan 2. Dengan murid baru Tokugawa Ieyasu dan teaser untuk Day 2 Utage. Keesokan setelah debut (?), ada review serta fav dari 'thegirlwriter' itu sendiri! Bersyukur banget saya.. Hiks.. :') ternyata ada yang peduliin orang kayak saya. (Songong amet!)

Mulai saat itu, saya mulai kecil-kecilan ngasih review dan fav FF orang. Terutama milik 'thegirlwriter' yang ternyata punya akun lain, yang namanya 'girl-chan2'. Kemudian, aku merilis Act 3, 4, 5 dalam jangka waktu yang ga begitu lama. Saya mulai bisa bikin adegan ngakak kayak ente-bahlul-beta-beliau, penderitaan full ala DuGen, dan panggilan Masamune yang menjadi Mune-chan jika masih manggili Yukimura dengan Yuki-chan. Datanglah seorang reviewer yang bernama : 'Meaaaa'! Dia juga nge-review Day 1. Top banget? Wadooeh! Saya dobel bersyukuur :D Ternyata, dia ini masih belum punya akun. Sial deh, belum bisa dibongkar datanya..

Kemudian, dalam jangka waktu sedang, aku rilis Act 6-8. Terhambat karena Ulangan yang sangat penting! Tapi untung masih ngakak, bahkan menurut saya, yang paling ngakak adalah adegan MaKaN! Dan ternyata pada saat ini juga, si 'Meaaaa' punya akun! Nama akunnya masih 'MeaEmotIpa'. Baguslah, tapi masih belum ada ceritanya :( yang gue temukan adalah, dia nge-fav ceritaku, doang. Saya doain biar dia cepet rilis cerita, biar bisa iseng juga XD!

Saat rilisnya Act 9, alias dimana debutnya sensei narsis kita, Mogami Yoshiaki! Saya bersorak yess! Seorang reviewer masuk lagi! Namanya 'Mokakoshi'. Dia mengusulkan pair MasMun dengan Oichi. Oke! Saya turutin! Dan berhasil, di Act 10, saya membuat adegan Fuuma yang salah tulis karena pair yang dia usulin. (Ingat kan? Situ *si XD) Selain adegan itu, saya juga menganggap adegan -piip- yang mirip dengan bahasa inggris 'mengikat' membuat ngakak. Debutnya pula kata 'Omigot Selokan' di act ini.

Bertambah juga langganan saya (?). 'Adiknya Fuuma' dan 'aristina182' lah mereka. Kalo Adiknya Fuuma, dia suka sama adegan yang baru tak jelasin (Fuuma). Memang ngakak itu adegan XD. Terus yang 'aristina182'... Whaa... Dia... Seneng.. Adegan gue dihantem? Okelah.. 'aristina182' juga nge-fav cerita ini. Arrigatou ^^ Kemudian, ada review 'Mokakoshi' yang berbunyi :

'BIKIN ADEGAN NOBUNAGA NGAKAAK!'

Awalnya saya ga yakin, tapi setelah dicoba... Wah, seru juga bikin adegan Sang Raja Iblis ini dengan Very Berry Ngakak! Goyangan semua dia kuasai! Dan, saya juga kepikiran bikin OC, seperti halnya 'girl-chan2'. Tapi punya saya namanya Seito Takamichi! Banyak banget perubahan yang saya alami saat pembuatan Act 11 ini. Diantaranya :

1. Saya jadi banyak ngomong ke orang! (Bukti : Review dan fav mulai tebaran)  
2. Saya jadi banyak bikin adegan ngakak XD!  
3. Pen Name saya ganti jadi 'Dissa-CHAlovers'. CHA sendiri adalah nama-nama klan, yaitu Chosokabe, Hyuuga, Azai. CHA juga obsesi saya ke sifatnya Sakura milik Naruto.  
4. Saya mulai bikin FF lain (UBJ dan Special Author's Birthday)! Dan berhasil mendapat beberapa review dari kedua cerita tersebut.  
5. Profil saya agak bergenerasi.. (Jangan tanya tapi isinya! Saya dah lupaa!)  
6. Saya suka bikin adegan alim Motochika, ngambil karakter Warriors Orochi sebagian buat cerita (waktu itu Gan Ning dan Kiyomori), dan adegan cengeng Tenkai.  
7. Saya suka nyari MAD Basara. Yang saya paling suka adalah MAD 'Senbonzakura' dan 'The Endia and The Knights' waktu itu. Plus 'Late in Autumn' dan 'Only My Railgun (Lord Hideyoshi)'! (Apa kaitannya ini dengan FF coba? -_-)  
8. Saya suka ngeparodikan artis/produk dengan nama yang ngawut abis! (Pas itu ada yang namanya BPL, MooMoo, Jay Kretek, Off Gun, Sampo, dan lainnya.. Lupa, kalo mau lihat aja sendiri.)  
9. Saya bisa main pianonya Tasogare, Senbonzakura, dan sebagiannya Nemure Hi no Hana! (Ini apa kaitannya dengan FF?)  
10. Pengucapan bahasa Jepang saya di FF mulai fixed. (Contoh : Sugimasu jadi Sumimasen. Malu gue..)

Berhasil! Berhasil! Reviews di Day 2 masuk semuaa! 'MeaEmotIpa' dah ganti nama jadi 'Meaaaa' kayaknya. Terus akun asli 'Adiknya Fuuma' mulai keliatan, disitu awalnya bernama 'SaikaHime01'. Terus, 'aristina182' pengen bunuh GUE! Terus, 'Mokakoshi' berhasil bilang kampret berkali-kali ke gue terus.. 'girl-chan2' makin setia aja (?!)

Akhirnya, proyek Day 2 kelar! Saya mulai garap Day 2 Utage, tapi sialnya pas itu, internet saya error dalam jangka lama! Hiiks :( saya kira FF saya bakal terbunuh! Saya kira FF saya tidak bisa selamanyaa! Saya nyoba di iphone dengan cara biasa, tapi dia ga mau ngenter! Setelah agak lamaan, saya coba feature yang namanya copy n paste. Yes, syukurlah, feature itu membantu untuk rilis Act 1 nyaa :). Meski tidak pakai yang bernama bold, italic, dan temannya itu. Di Day 2 Utage ini, saya menemukan kemiripan 'Ding Feng' dan 'Death Fang'! Lucu, lucu :D Kata khas baru juga muncul, yaitu 'Chaching Ahook!'. Saya juga menambahkan special act pada Day 2, alias chatting! Dimana kasus bunuh diri bertebaran dan berkembangnya kata Omigot Selokan. Kemudian, masuk review dari 'FadjrinaH' sebelum saya rilis Act-Act di atas di Day 2 plus Day 1! Yeey! Dia berani show-off XD! Dia ikut nge-fav FF sayaa!

Sebelum lanjut, saya mau ngulas Judge End. Saya tau ini pas ngotak-ngatik Sengoku Basara Wiki, pas FF ga bisa dibuka. Ternyata, Judge End ini anime season 3 yang diambil dari Basara 3! Haaahaaa! Seru nih.. Tapi produser animenya beda ya? Dan tapi lagi, sama keren ko kayak season-season sebelumnya! :D (Sebenarnya ngapain aku ngasi tau ginian, ga penting. Tapi raphophot, saya lagi pengen aja..) Back to Story!

Al, haa, siil! Day 2 Utage, saya dapet review dari 'Neko Lisa' yang katanya temen dari 'Meaaaa'. Terus 'SaikaHime01' yang sekarang pen namenya 'RynKireiFRS', 'girl-chan2' yang protes karena pak revolver Cowboy, dan 'Meaaaa' yang pas itu lagi sakit. Kalau SA Day 2, review dari 'Meaaaa', 'girl-chan2', 'RynKireiFRS', dan 'FadjrinaH'. Kemudian, sekitar 6 hari setelah rilis Day 2 Utage, saya merilis Day 3! Dimana saya menambah Saika Magoichi sebagai MuBar ^^. Tapi, disini saya bukannya menggunakan latar tempat sekolah, melainkan 7 tempat yang berbeda-beda. Hanya kandidat terpilih Dissa yang masuk! (KANDIDAAT?!) Kata khas baru juga muncul, yaitu kata berimbuhan -nyewt.

Ada reviewer baru, yang bernama 'Honey Sho'. Dia katanya habis nge-pump yang aku ga ngerti apa itu pengertiannya. (Maafkan saya..) Saya juga nyesel menjadikan Honey sebagai nama kuda MasMun.. Sumimasen sen seen.. Terus, si 'aristina182' punya akun lain namanya 'aqil7755'. Katanya, Aqil ini teman Aristina. Tapi saya gak tau lagi XD. Mereka berdua juga ikut nge-review Day 2 Utage. Saya merasa kehilangan 'Mokakoshi'... Kemana dia?! :( Dan apalagi si 'FadjrinaH' yang sudah mulai jarang on karena persiapan ujian. Yaah, ga papa deh.. Saya tau perasaannya koo!

Kemudian, yan, yan! Saya rilis Day 2 Utage Act 2. Reviewers nya masih pada setia, syukurlah :) 'Meaaaa', 'girl-chan2', dan 'Honey Sho' adalah 3 Author yang menurut saya paling sering on. Jadi, gitu deh.. (?!) Dan saya nemu reviewer baru, namanya 'l w bunga'. Dia kayaknya suka sama judul palsu Act 3 nya..

Suatu hari... Rasanya kok, pengen nyoba non-humor ya? Oke, tantangan! Saya coba bikin Adventure tema seorang wanita yang ingin jadi Daimyo! (Sekalian nambah OC bernama Tsubako Chiba) Jadilah FF Hules saya yang berjudul 'Being A Great Daimyo'! Langsung 2 orang nge-review FF ini. Mereka adalah 'Meaaaa' dan 'GabriMicha Runa'! Padahal saya kira awalnya bakal ga ada review dateng, eh taunya..

Esoknya, langsung ngebut Chapter 2 :D. Nyicil.. Reviewnya masuk, tapi saya kedatangan reviewer asing yang bikin saya bingung. Dia bilang ga ngakak, emang... Ini humor ya? Dah jelas banget kategorinya Hules! Alias hampir tiada humor! Ya sudahlah, biarkan itu terjadi.. Kemudian, ada reviewer baru (sebagai Guest) yang bikin saya penasaran. Nongollin akun asli doonk! (Dihajar Guest) Pas ngetik sebagian chapter 3 nya, saya hampir lupa saya JaNime yang in-progress! Sumpaah.. Oke, kalau gitu, sekarang FF saya yang in-progress ada 3 ^^~

Beberapa saat, akhirnya saya rilis itu Day 2 Act 2, dimana para siswa akhirnya kumpul dengan bola super abstrak! Dan, muncullah kata khas lagi, 'Wer kewer kewer!'. Saya mendapat review-review yang terlalu menyadarkan saya, mulai dari yang suka nge-spasi tanda petik dengan kalimat (Meaaaa), sampai yang menyuruh saya untuk nggak sok tau (Honey Sho = Pump itu loh, kaa..). Arrigatou! Tou! Tou! Saya juga dapet reviewer baru, alias dari 'GabriMicha Runa'! Thank you again.. Dan, saya juga lagi kangen ama 'RynKireiFRS' serta 'aqil7755'. Mereka juga ngilang.. Hmmm...

Bebek rapa (?) hari kemudian.. Saya merilis FF baru. Judulnya Pick Me Up! Tapi baru teasernya, jadi ya.. Yang nge-review pas itu baru satu orang. 'Meaaaa'. Memang ngaco.. Kemudian, saya rilis BAGD Chapter 3. Sumpah, chapter ini bikin saya super what what? Padahal akunya yang bikin, eh akunya yang what what.. Datanglah reviewer baru namanya 'holistheashuraootsutsuki'. Ceritaku.. Keren? Ga salah nih? Arrigatou :')!

Beberapa hari kemudian, masuk review dari 'l w bunga' di FF PMU! (Saya tegaskan PMU bukan Palang Merah Universal! -_-) Megohime? Akihime? Saya speechless demi apa.. Kemudian juga, saya release JaNime HS saya yang Day 3 Act 3! Sumpah, saya ngakak sendiri pas baca bagian 'SIII! SIII!' Dan 'Bukan saya AC... Iyalah! OC!' XD! Berdasar urutan, yang duluan nge review adalah 'Meaaaa'. 1 jam kemudian 'girl-chan2'. Besoknya puagiieh itu 'FadjrinaH' (yee! Kangen kamuu!) dan sorenya 'Honey Sho'! Saat ini, saya progress bikin Day 2 Utage Act 2. Dan kayaknya buntu ide di PMU.. Yee.. (?)

Akhirnya sekarang, aku merilis FF curhatan Basara saya ini! Sebenarnya awalnya ga yakin, tapi ya udah deh.. Daripada galau! Lagian mau coba bikin one-shot. Sebenarnya ga mau dimasukkin ke category Basara, tapi apa boleh buat! Ga ada category yang cocok. Apalagi sebenarnya ini tujuannya buat nambah profil saya. Saya memang sompelakban yaa! Apalagi sama genrenya, ini menurutku ga ada humornya! (Kecuali pas nulis penyalah ajar ilmu banteng -_-)

Selain mengenai FF saya, saya juga mau curhat tentang Author-author dan reviewers lain disini! Biar kalian tau komentar saya ke kalian..

1. girl-chan2 (dengan akun lain bernama thegirlwriter)

Dia ini Author yang pertama kali membuka virtual (?) Ekhem, maksudnya, author yang membuat saya untuk suka mencari FF orang! Karena dia adalah Author yang pertama untuk review FF sayaa. Jadi penasaran sama Author lain ^^ Selain itu, dengan kehadiran girl-chan2, saya jadi ga lemes ngetik FF saya!

Girl-chan2 yang biasa kupanggil Girl-chan ini sebenarnya lebih tua dari saya 1 tahun, tapi napa yaa.. Ko ga enak kalo dipanggil Girlchan-neechan. (HEEH! UNGKAPAN MACAM APA ITU?!) Girl-chan adalah seorang Author yang hobi banget sama yang berbau Hetalia, Elsword, dan Basara, terutama Humor. Cerita dari girl-chan yang saya paling suka itu 'Dragon Warriors Ulangan Nista'! Apalagi sama bunyi loncengnya yang macem-macem.. Dan bahasa aneh ala Ziu Wan, sampe mau saya suruh untuk dipasrahkan saja nyawanya.. (Kena hajar Ziu Wan)

Selain itu, saya juga suka sama yang judulnya 'Perlombaan untuk Nation'. Sumpah, pas saya baca bagian bikin alis, saya ngakak bayangin! Hamburger?! Lapeer! Mau dooonk! Lain lagi sama 'NekoMyo Story'. Itu juga lumayan ngakak.. Terutama pas muncul adegan NekoBei yang kena hajar mulu! Oke, girl-chan! Thanks for sharing ur story and ur reviews yang kadang singkat, tapi berfungsii! Salam Dissa na sanang! (!)

2. Meaaaa (Author yang hobi curhat)

Author kedua yang bikin saya semangat! Dulu pas review Day 2 Act 3-10, masih belum bikin story. Tapi akhirnya, dia berhasil bikin saya ngakak lewat ceritanya yang berjudul 'SenBasa High School'! Chapter 1-5 tanpa bolong! Kalo boleh jujur, yang masih saya inget itu 'Aha! Aha!' Nama grup Ieyasu, julukannya Kojuro yang panjang abis, dan Virus 'UWOOOOH!'. Untuk chapter-chapter lanjutannya, saya ngakak banget di adegan piano Sasuke, nama makanan Basara dan Toge Sakti! Masih banyak lagi sampe saya lupa-lupaan. Reviewsnya dari FF ini banyak! Saluut, ooh saluut.. Nikmat! (ITU GERY SALUUT!)

Selain 'SenBasa High School', ceritanya yang berjudul 'Maling Negi Berjamaah', 'Legenda si Kulit Hitam', dan '17 Agustusan Basara' (saya males ngopy judulnya, jadi seadanya saja.. *kena kebo (?) Meaaaa) juga berhasil bikin saya jadi pusat ketawa keluarga! (?) Selain di FF, dia juga seneng curhat lewat BBM. Kami kalo ngomong lewat BBM, pasti ketawa-tawa, jangan ditanya dah! Apalagi pas aku diseret (?) ke grup BBM yang ada disana. Tambah ngakaak! Bisa kenalan sama yang lain ^^. Oke, cukup BBM nya.

Dia paling gemaaaar sama Mouri! Kalo ada adegan romantis Motonari, dia langsung cemburu! Pokoknya pengen jadian katanya. (?) Author Meaaaa sekarang malah saya kayak promote teros. (Eaa.. Eaa yang terus saya ucapin di FF membuat nama Meaaaa populer! XD) Dia lebih muda dari saya 1 tahun. Tapi bakal ga enak kan, kalo dipanggil Dek Eaa! (Kena hajar) Makasih ya, Eaaa! Kamu adalah Author yang selalu saya ingat.. Tanpa kamu, saya ga punya temen curhat (padahal yang curhat Meaaaa nya, tapi nape elu yang ngaku temen curhat? -_-) ARRIGATOU GOZARUU!

3. GabriMicha Runa (Author yang hiatus tapi keren (?))

Yaap! Dia adalah Author yang Dissa suka juga! Dulu sih, PN nya Runa Lhaphine Suzaku.. Dia juga suka sama namanya Mouri. Kenapa banyak yang suka sama Mouri ya? Aku gak begitu cih, cih. Ceritanya dia keren semua! Antara lain yang sudah saya hayati pol berjudul 'Salah Paham', 'You're Our Saver and You're Our Princess', dan 'Vacation to Erau Kutai Festival'! Meski reviews dari FF-FF tersebut sedikit, tapi ceritanya bukan berarti jelek! Saya jamin kalian langsung ngiler, apalagi ngingus. (?) Selain itu, ada yang bikin ngakak juga, yaitu 'Drama Sengoku Basara di Devil May Cry' dan 'Diari tentang Tenggarong'! Saya paling suka adegan Motochika jadi tolol Dante! (Kena hajar Motochika dan Dante)

Dia ini mesti saya panggil Runa-neechan! Soalnya umur kami yang sangat beda jauh, dia kan, udah selesai kuliah! Dissa aja SMA belom, apalagi SMP! Saya masih 2 SMP! Hiks.. (Napa nangis coba?) Dia ini anti sama sex tinggi dan humor over OOC. Itu yang membuat saya bilang kalau Runa-neechan adalah author yang.. Keren... Mengalahkan keren Justin Bibir. (Dihajar aslinya) Sayang sekarang dia lagi Hiatus karena cari pekerjaan dan nunggu keterima.. Jadi, dia jarang On sekarang.. Huff.. Tak apa lah! Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu di FF, Runa-neechan! Inspiring and Motivating! Always! Yeey! (Dihajar)

4. FadjrinaH (Author yang baru punya 2 cerita tapi ngakak semua!)

FadjrinaH, yang biasa saya panggil Nana-neechan ini juga Author yang luar biasa. Ficnya yang berjudul 'Modern Time' itu membuat saya berguling! Terutama bagian Ieyasu bunuh diri.. Bahkan sampe saya ambil inspirasinya buat FF saya. (Cek Day 2 Act 12..) 3 chapter yang berhasil mendapat 21 review! Salut saya terhadap ente.. (Thumbs up!) FF Nana-neechan yang baru, alias 'Bad Day' juga bikin saya ngakak tujuh turunan! (?) Dari guling-guling jadi bantal-bantalan. (?!)

SUBUUUR! INI GAYA KAMU KAAN?! MOTOCHIKA.. GANTEENG! Kedua adegan itulah yang bikin saya ngakak, selain dari yang saya tuliskan di review saya. Meski ga sama ngakak dengan 'Modern Time', yang penting Heppy kan?! (Dihajar Nana-neechan) Thanks, Nana-neechan! Tanpa kehadiranmu di FF, saya ga bakal bisa generasi tawa dari tawa berguling-guling jadi berbantal-bantal! (Serius ini!)

5. Purunyaa (Author dengan FF aksi pelajar terngakak hampir terngadek!)

Author yang satu ini adalah teman dari Meaaaa. Meski FF nya yang Basara cuman satu, alias 'SenBa High Actions!', tapi ngakaknya ga kalah besar! Yang paling adalah pada saat saya baca nama Motochika yang manis.. Ga banyak comment sih, soal Purunyaa, tapi makasih banget sudah hadir di FF! Saya nunggu lanjutannya, tapi kenapa internet plus menakdirkan untuk tidak bisa membuka FF? Kasian sama Purunyaa :( Bingitz.. Saya doakan biar bisa ya, Purunyaa! Dan makasih nambah saya ke list Author favorit! Semoga amalmu segera dibalas, Thor! (?)

6. Saika Tsuruhime, xtreme guavaniko, Kaien-Aerknard, dan CindyChiLollicon999 (4 Author yang ntah kemana, tapi bikin saya heppi! (!))

Seperti namanya, mereka berempat udah ga nongol.. Tapi saya ga tau alasannya apa! Beda sama Purunyaa tadi. Padahal nungguin aktivitas mereka lagi! FF mereka semua berkesan.. Seperti Saika Tsuruhime yang bikin saya ngakak di FF 'Fake Dango' dan 'Ujian di Konoha High School tentang Sengoku Basara', xtreme guavaniko di FF 'CUTS!' dan 'Dynasty Warriors VS Boyband', Kaien Aerknard yang berhasil bikin saya penasaran di 'Tales of Onmyouji' serta berduka di FF romancenya MasMun dengan Yuki (Saya males ngopy judulnya..), serta CindyChiLollicon999 yang juga ngakak di FF dia satu-satunya, alias 'Cuts, Rolling, Action! SenBasara Drama'! Kumohon muncul lagi.. :') Soalnya saya pengen ngucapin senksu sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian! Tanpa kalian berempat, akun saya ga bakal ada disini! Perlu bukti?! Hajaar! (Dihajar keempat Author tersebut)

7. RynKireiFRS, Mokakoshi, dan aqil7755 (+ aristina182) (Reviewers Day 2 yang saya kangen!)

Mereka bukan pembuat cerita sih.. Tapi reviews mereka selalu ngusulin ide yang aneh tapi menarik! Terutama pas mereka ngrumpi (?) di JHS Day 2! Makasih atas kehadiran kalian untuk review ^^ Dissa bangga sama kalian! (PAPA BEBI?!) TAPI KAPAN KALIAN NONGGOL LAGEEH?!

8. l w bunga, Guest (Day 1), dan holistheashuraootsutsuki (3 reviewers bervariasi tempatnya tapi menyemangati!)

THANKS FOR KALIAAN! TANPA KALIAN, GUE HANYUUT! (Itu doang?! *dihajar bertiga)

9. Honey Sho (Author penyabar dengan reviews yang rata-rata berdialog!)

Oke, buat kak Honey! Yang namanya selalu saya colong buat kuda MasMun! Bersabarlaah! (Dihajar kak Honey) Author yang satu ini meski baru tau JaNime pas Day 3, dia ga mau ketinggalan heboh! Reviews dari dia sangaaat.. Ngaat.. Ngaat.. Ngaaa.. (KELAMAAN!) Sangat bagus! Meski dia harus bersabar atas kebodohan saya yang tinggi.. Katanya kakak bikin FF juga ya? Tapi kok yang ada di akun cuman cerita Tintin? Tolong kasih tau akun FF kakaa.. (Dihajar) Dan saya berterima kasih pada kak Honey! Tanpa kakak, saya ini kekurangan. (?)

10. Author FF Basara lain, karena tanpa FF Basara lain, FF Basara bangkrut tingkat tinggi! (GITU TOOK?! *dihajar)

Dan juga.. Makasih saya berlaku untuk silent readers! Kalian yang silent-silent, luar biasaaa! BAHKAN LUAR BINASAAA! OKEE?! Setidaknya, cukuplah curhat saya tentang Author-Author dan Reviewers serta Readers Sengoku Basara yang ada disini. Semoga bermanfaat..

Dan berakhir pula sudah cerita FF gaje ini! Mungkin ini pengalaman ngetik saya yang mampus, karena habisin waktu cuman 2 hari ngetik ginian! Gila? Banget! Semoga FF ini berkesan buat kalian semua! Soalnya saya sudah curhatin yang saya bisa ini.. Kalau kurang, tambahin aja FB dan BBM saya! Silahkan tanya-tanya disitu! Kalo boleh, singgahin review disini ya. Ga maksa koo! Maksa kan, ga boleh.. Lagian menurut saya, ini FF yang sangat tak pantas diberi review! -_- Terutama kesalahan banyak muncul di FF kali ini. (Judul FF orang terutama!) Okee?! 


End file.
